There are diversiform key chains available in the present market, however, none of them is designed to permit the decorative plate thereof to be uprightly or crossly placed on a table top. The object of this invention is to provide a clamp fixed on the back of the decorative plate of a key chain to receive the key ring thereof, so that the key ring may serve as a support to make the plate uprightly or crossly stand on a table top for decorative purpose. The plate may be designed to be a miniature photo frame so that the user may insert or change different pictures therein based on personal preference. When the key ring is detached from the clamp on the back of the decorative plate connected to the key chain at the opposite end thereof, the user may use it as a general key ring.